


Cross Examing Clark

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-20
Updated: 2002-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is watching footage from the muesum, and this is what goes through his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Examing Clark

## Cross Examing Clark

by M. Kavanagh

[]()

* * *

Title: Fic: Cross Examing Clark  
Author: M. Kavanagh  
Archive: Smallville Slash Archive  
Author email: Ballyga@aol.com  
Category: Angst  
Spoilers for: everything up to the muesum one, (sorry never got the name of the episode)  
Rating: PG, would be G but our boy Lex has a dirty mouth.  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Lex is watching footage from the muesum, and this is what goes through his mind...  
Date: Jan, 22, 2002  
Disclaimer: The boys don't belong to me, so no money will change hands reguarding this ficlet, 'kay! 

Feed back will be cherished, flames will be used to make s'mores. 

* * *

Cross Examing Clark

Clark was sitting in the witness stand, looking confused, angry and hurt. Well, maybe not too confused or angry, but definetly hurt. He was pulling off the wounded puppy look rather well. 

And strangely enough Lex Luthor was cross examing him. 

"So Mr. Kent, are you absolutely sure that you can tell us nothing more about 

the car accident?" 

"Um,Yes...that's correct.." 

"Nothing about the fact, that the driver clearly hit you head on? You see, we 

know that you were hit, because fibers that match the jeans you were wearing, 

was found driven into the metal grill on the front of the car. Would you like to 

comment?" 

Clark's face turns snow white, underneath his perpetual tan. His soft, pouty lips 

became pale as well... 

A warm hand slides across Lex's chest and a soft voice murmurs in his ear.   
Lex blinks...Victoria, that's right, she's staying the night at Duegon Luthor. Lex gives a sigh, and goes back over the images before him on the screen. It seems that the cross examing of Clark Kent, has become his favorite day dream. Night time too, although those dreams include the removal of clothes and marachino cherries. 

Blink, blink...c'mon man, he thinks irritiably. But no matter how long he looks at the footage from the muesum cameras, all he sees is a blur. A fast blur, about 2 second worth of blur. A blur that he thinks might be Clark. The problem is he can't isolate the image or bring it into focus. Another sigh, as Lex presses his palms against his eyes. 

" I really hate him...is all Lex can think. That's right, my angel, my savior and I hate him!. The thing is he won't play fair. He won't let me balance the book between us. I mean he saves my life, and I'm grateful. But when I try to pay him back, he returns the damn truck. So I try to give him something else he wants, something he can't return...the luminous Miss Lang. And he gets cold feet, fucking cold ice block for feet! No matter how I try to push them together, he winds up alone, star glazing! 

And then there's the lying. Oh, I know he's lying. After all I was raised by Lionel  
Luthor, master of all forms of prevarication. I know lying and he lies constantly to me!  
He looks at me so innocently, bats those sooty black lashes... No Lex I have no idea how the roof of the car got peeled back! Sweet goofy grin... No Lex you didn't hit me, if you did I would be dead! Nervous blush... I have no idea, how I was able to pull you and Earl up... Blue eyes blink... maybe it was adrenaline...LIAR! 

How the hell does he do it? He habitually lies and still looks like a Bocelli angel, 

all sweetness and light? After all isn't your nose suppose to grow Pinocchio? Another sigh escapes Lex's lips. Victoria call him to bed and after a moment Lex turns off the computer and joins her. And although he spend the night exploring her topography, all he can see is deep blue eyes, thick chocolate brown hair and an angelic smile. And all Lex can think is, Damn I Want Him... Why Won't He Let Me Pay Him Back... GOD, I HATE HIM!!!! 


End file.
